


Come Love Me Again

by Achilles_Angst



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Angst/pseuds/Achilles_Angst
Summary: A birthday present for the wonderful Mads.Celia and Donald being young and in love
Relationships: Donald Lockwood/Celia Lockwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Come Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/gifts).



> Beta'ed by the wonderful and talented Stormwalkers.
> 
> If you haven’t already heard it, go listen to Annie’s song before reading this.

The first time Donald hears Celia singing the song, they’re at the garden party of a mutual friend. It’s a baking hot day and the garden is dry and dusty, but a CD player has been rigged up and a nostalgic track of 70s hits is crooning away, and they’ve got cold gin and tonic so all is well. 

Donald is sweltering gently in a shirt and his only pair of jeans but Celia appears unbothered by the heat, breezing about in a long white sundress with her sandals abandoned in the house. With her long black hair down and her dress lit by the sun, she looks ethereal, like some benign goddess come to visit. 

The garden is long and thin, attached to the back of an imposing Victorian house. The top end is comprised of a yellowed patch of lawn, but there are trees further down the garden. Donald is just debating going and getting another drink when he sees the flash of Celia’s dress vanishing into the trees. Intrigued, he leaves their various possessions in his chair and wanders after her. 

He finds her spinning joyously beneath the trees, dappled flashes of light flickering across her outstretched arms and skirts as she turns. She’s singing, something that was playing earlier on the CD. Her voice is a dry dusky croon, and he only starts to catch the words as she swirls to a stop in front of him. Catching his hands, she pulls him into a slightly clumsy swirling dance with her, singing to him.

“ _ Oh come let me love you, let me give my life to you. Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms.”  _

Donald pulls her closer until she’s against his chest, slows down until they’re just swaying together. Her breath is warm against the already hot skin of his chest, but he finds that he doesn’t mind. 

_ “Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again.”  _

At the end of the song, they sway to a halt. Celia dimples up at him.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? My mother used to sing it around the house.”

Donald leans forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Very pretty. But not as pretty as you are.”

Celia bursts out laughing. “Donald Lockwood, that was a terrible line. You’re lucky I love you.” 

Donald pauses, twines their fingers together. 

“You do?” 

Celia smiles up at him, her eyes brighter and warmer than the sun above them.

“Yes. I thought it was terribly obvious.”

Donald laughs, kisses her. “Well I’m rather oblivious, I’m afraid. You’ll have to tell me more often.” Celia grins.

“Oh, no doubt I can convince you.”

“I should hope so. And I hope it’s terribly obvious that I’m in love with you too.” 

Hours later, when they’re walking back to Celia’s flat, Donald remembers to ask what the song was called. 

“Annie’s song, I think. I like it.” 

Donald kisses the side of her head. “I like it too.” 

Two days later, Donald goes on a four day field trip to Thailand. While he’s wandering through one of the small towns they’re spending the night in, he spots a little antique shop. Always willing to spend ten minutes in one, he ducks inside. The light is low and dim and he doesn’t see much that he’s interested in, but as he turns to leave a flash of blue catches his eye. 

Celia laughs at his sunburn and tan lines when he gets back, but spends half an hour rubbing aloe vera onto all of the patches of red skin she can find. She dabs a last dot onto the bridge of his nose and leans back to admire her handiwork. 

“Perfect. Did you find anything exciting?” 

Donald knows he probably looks like a sticky aloe vera coated swamp creature, but he can’t wait any longer. “One thing, yes.”

Celia sits down next to him on his bed. 

“Tell me about it.” 

Donald hums. “I’d rather show you.”

Celia blinks, and he leans under the bed to find his backpack while she puzzles aloud.

“At the university you mean? But professor Callahan never brings anything ba—oh!”

He pours the necklace into her palm. The sapphire on it glitters like a lake. 

Celia gazes at it, her eyes wide. When she looks up, there’s something reverent in her eyes. “Donald…”

He blushes. “It’s too much, I know. But it reminded me of that song. _ ‘A sleepy blue ocean.’ _ And that reminded me of you. And-“ 

He’s cut off by Celia leaning forward and kissing him with a slow, breathless intensity. 

She leans back. “I love it. I love  _ you.  _ Would you help me put it on?” 

She holds her hair out of the way as he carefully clasps the chain shut against the smooth skin of her neck, careful not to catch any strands of her hair as they slip free.

Celia turns and smiles at him as soon as it’s done, the sapphire shining at the base of her throat. 

Donald leans in until their foreheads touch. Celia laughs as the aloe vera gets smeared on her. “We match.” 

Donald laughs in agreement, twines their hands together.

“I don’t really have a good way to say this but...it’s like the song says. You make me feel like- like I can see every star in the sky, just looking at you. I missed you before I met you, I think. I don’t ever want to miss you again.”

Celia laughs, wetly. “Me either. I’ve been so sad these last few days. I’ve never wanted to know anyone the way I want to know you. I think I missed you too, for years and years. But now I’ve found you.” 

Donald kisses her. 

“You found me. And I’m pretty hard to lose.” 

Celia hums. “When we’re older, and wiser, and more financially stable, will you ask me to marry you?” 

Donald pretends to consider it. “When we’re older and wiser, will you say yes?” 

Celia laughs softly. “Of course. Of course I’ll say yes. When I sang ‘ _ let me give my life to you’ _ , I suppose I rather meant it.”

Donald smiles.

“ _ Come let me love you. _ ” he murmurs.

Celia’s answering smile is luminous as she answers. 

“ _ Come love me again _ .” 


End file.
